Guardian Angel
by AkitoTakagi
Summary: Kurt goes to school at Dalton and is trying hard to not let Blaine see how he truly feels about him-well, it is hard for teens to keep their true desires secret, right?
1. Chapter 1:  Secret Revealed

**I've never written something like this before, so PLEASE tell me what you think-what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see, whatever. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy it! (And I do not own glee . . . unfortunately).**

_Ah_,Kurt thought as he exited the Dalton schoolbuilding. _Breathe in that fresh, chill winter air, Kurt. It's good for your skin. Ha, not really._ It would burn his face and make his skin dry, so he couldn't be outside long, but he had to get away. From Blaine. It's not that he was mad at him or anything, oh no. It was actually quite the opposite. He had gotten to the point where he could barely be in the same room as Blaine without saying or doing something embarrassing that he would regret. It was just that he couldn't think properly around Blaine. Just being in Blaine's presence made Kurt's head swim in a sea of desire. Kurt sat down on a nearby bench, but only after wiping the freshly-fallen fluffy white snow from it. _It wasn't always like this. Blaine used to be more of a mentor in my eyes. Ah, but his kindness and understanding are just too much. It's just gotten so hard to stand around him and not tell him how I really feel about him! _But friendship should be enough for Kurt. And, for now at least, it HAD to be enough. He cared too much for Blaine to risk losing anything at this point. Kurt let out a long sigh as a light snow began to fall. He ended up sitting in quiet contemplation for over a half hour—not even noticing or minding that he was getting covered in a thin layer of snowflakes.

"Kurt. Kurt!" Kurt was snapped out of his reverie as he saw Blaine rushing out of Dalton's doors straight to where Kurt was sitting. He was expecting Wes and David to follow Blaine out, but to his surprise, nobody came. "Hey, Kurt. I was talking to David about an assignment, and the next thing I knew, you were gone!" He sat down next to Kurt, a little too close, but not close enough to be awkward. But it still sent Kurt's head swimming, as it usually did as of late. "Hey, are you okay?" Blaine sounded genuinely concerned as he gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just a little cold . . . I mean, I was kinda sweating, so I came outside, but now I'm . . . cold." Kurt had a sheepish grin on his face. _Ugh, why can't I ever just think STRAIGHT around this guy?_ Kurt thought. But what he had said wasn't entirely untrue. Kurt's nose and fingers were frozen. _That's right_, he thought,_ I've been out here for awhile, and without gloves or a hat . . . stupid me! I'm thinking so much about Blaine I can't even take care of myself!_ Kurt brought up his hands to his face to blow some of his hot breath on them and to rub some feeling back into his nose. But Blaine surprised Kurt by snatching his hands out of the air before he got them to his face and held them tightly. The look on his face was a little . . . scared?

"My goodness Kurt, your hands are like ice! You should come inside right away before you catch pneumonia and die!" At this drastic (and ridiculous) statement, Blaine smiled a little but led Kurt inside anyway, still holding his hand a little too tightly. But Kurt felt himself blinking excessively, from the little unique flakes on his lashes or from Blaine's glorious smile, he couldn't tell. But it really didn't matter which it was. Kurt was in love, and all that mattered was Blaine. So he didn't mind that his hands were being a little squished. When Kurt walked through the doorway, the heat of the room hit him—hard. The hot air burned his iced-up lungs and that put him into a coughing fit. _How unsightly._ As Kurt keeled over with his free arm covering his mouth, Blaine painicked and practically dragged him to his room. Several nearby Warblers looked at Blaine and asked what was wrong with Kurt, but Blaine just retorted with, "Not now!" and kept on walking, going up a flight of stairs with Kurt in tow. _Aw_, Kurt thought, _He's so concerned for my health that he won't even waste a single moment to tell anyone what's the matter . . . _At least that's what Kurt secretly wished was the reason for Blaine's terse response to his fellow Warblers. Kurt's coughing had mostly subsided when they had finally reached Blaine's room. Blaine sat Kurt down on the bed. That was when he noticed that Kurt was crying.

"What's wrong? Are you sure you're alright?" His concern made Kurt's stomach do backflips.

"Y-yea. My eyes are just watering from the cold outside, that's all." But all he could think of were Blaine's lustrous brown eyes, so Kurt actually had no idea what he had just said to Blaine.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, give me your jacket and get under the covers and lie down. The last thing we need is for you to get sick." He reached out his hands to grab Kurt's light jacket and then turned to go hang it up—it was now dripping with what was once snow. _He . . . he wants me to take a nap . . . in his BED?_ Kurt felt nothing but awkward, and so he didn't move an inch. Seeming to sense his hesitation, Blaine called over his shoulder with a little laugh, "And don't you worry—my sheets have just been washed."

"Oh, well, okay then . . ." Kurt couldn't think. He just couldn't get his brain to function right now. Just as he was getting cozy under the thick comforter, Blaine walked over with a thermometer. _Does he really think I'm sick? I mean, I AM sick, but because of Blaine's curse on me, not a cold._

"Open wide," Blaine instructed. And Kurt did so. After checking Kurt's temperature (which he did a few times—just to make sure that Kurt wasn't running a temperature), Blaine realized that Kurt had closed his eyes and looked for all the world to be sound asleep. But Blaine knew better.

"Kurt, are you awake?" he whispered.

"Mh hmm." Kurt's glassy eyes slowly opened. He looked up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes, seeing that he was sitting on the bed next to him. Man, did he look ever-so-cute just sitting there. "Sorry. I just have a headache and I'm tired. I'll go back to my room if you want . . ." Just then Kurt tried to swallow his spit—so he wouldn't drool from all this gawking at Blaine—and had another little coughing fit. _Ugh . . . Blaine's getting a front-row seat to my coughing palooza. Oh, just kill me now._ After Kurt was done coughing, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands (the same ones he had just been coughing on), and rubbed Kurt's palms with his thumbs in soothing circles. Kurt thought for sure that he had just died a little bit inside. _How does Blaine know that I love massages? Of course, he probably doesn't really know that . . . _Kurt thought, and bit his lower lip just slightly.

"If you're feeling that unwell, Kurt," Blaine said with a gentle and soft smile, "then I have _absolutely _no problem with you staying right here and cathing a little much-needed shut eye. And don't worry. I'll be right here when you wake up." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

"Well, if you insist . . ." and he lowered his eyelids. Kurt was really tired out from all the emotions that Blaine made him feel, and so he was out like a light. Blaine always somehow managed to drain all of Kurt's energy and yet put Kurt on a high at the same time. But before he knew it, Kurt was waking up. "Blaine?" he mumbled instictively, wanting Blaine close. He looked around but saw no one. Then he heard a flush.

"I'm here! I'm here! What's the matter! Kurt, are you alright? Please tell me you're okay? I-" Blaine stopped himself as he saw the flustered look on Kurt's face. Blaine had rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could at the sound of Kurt's voice, and now he looked down to realize . . . that his pants zipper _and _button were undone. The only thing that was holding up his pants was the thin belt that was hastily fastened. Now both boys had faces as red as rudolph's nose. Blaine's jaw went slack as he spun around and fixed his pants. Kurt turned away, swallowed hard (gosh was he embarrassed!), and . . . choked on his spit—again. As he was sputtering and coughing up a storm, Blaine rushed over and sat on the bed next to Kurt and patted his back.

"Puchies up, Kurt," He said so seriously, it made Kurt laugh, which was pretty hard to do while choking. In a little bit Kurt got ahold of hisself. He looked up to Blaine, who still had his hand resting gently on Kurt's back. His brief coughing fit effectively distilled the previously awkward feeling in the room . . . mostly. Kurt just sat there, gazing into Blaine's deep, thoughtful eyes. Then, _I must be seeing things. Is Blaine moving towards me?_ Kurt could feel Blaine's hand move slowly down his back as all the blood in his body raced to his head. Kurt sat frozen as he realized that he could feel Blaine's hot, sexy breath on his face. Kurt thought that maybe he should close his eyes (he wasn't quite sure, seeing as how he had never done this properly before), but he just couldn't tear his gaze away from Blaine's. _Is this what love feels like?_ Kurt thought,_ Because if it is, then it's not that different from death. When Blaine gets close to me, I can't think, move, or breathe. My heart stops. Oh Blaine. . . _But, to Kurt's surprise, the part of his face that Blaine touched wasn't his lips, but his forehead. Their foreheads were touching. Blaine smiled widely at Kurt's slightly confused look.

"That's good. You still don't have a temperature. I'd say that you're safe from getting sick." His smile was infectious. Kurt wondered how that could be, seeing as how hot Blaine made Kurt feel. Blaine took his free hand and combed a tuft of Kurt's hair behind his ear, making Kurt melt. Kurt made his hands into fists on his lap, trying desperately hard to not jump Blaine. "Just do me a favor, baby. Don't do anything like that again, okay? I don't know what I'd do if you ever got sick. When you started coughing, I just got so . . . _worried_." Blaine closed his eyes and moved his head to whisper the last word into Kurt's ear. Kurt swore his heart had just burst. _He. . . he . . .oh, he must like me too! He called me baby! Oh . . . _

"Blaine . . ." Kurt whispered, for Blaine had just kissed Kurt's neck just below his ear.

"Yes, Kurty?" Blaine giggled. Kurt turned his face to Blaine's, and gave in. He ran his hands through Blaine's beautiful, thick silky hair.

"Kiss me?" he asked a little shyly and breathlessly. He wanted Blaine so badly he could hardly control himself. He thought for sure that he would end up ripping out Blaine's hair if he wasn't careful. Blaine just smiled and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist as he leaned in. Blaine's other hand ran through Kurt's hair as their lips connected. His touch was so soft, Kurt could hardly believe that those hands and lips belonged to a man. They sat there with time stopped. So much was happening in that one moment that Kurt wouldn't have been surprised if hours had gone by. Their lips moved in symphony, unable to get enough of each other. Kurt took in all of Blaine's smells, and his taste. Oh, did Blaine just taste absolutely delicious. But this overload of his senses, and all these new sensations, were just too much for Kurt. _I can't breathe, I need air . . . but I can't break the kiss . . . I just won't! I love Blaine, and I can't have him think otherwise! I love him! I love Blaine! _"I love Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed, breaking away from the kiss. Kurt heaved a huge breath, face flushing worse than before, if that was even possible. A short silence ensued. Then, "Um . . . did I just say that a loud?"

"Ahahahahaha! Yea, yea you did. But you sounded so cute that I think you deserve a little kiss." And Blaine kissed him. It was gentle, soft, and quick. But nonetheless, heat spread rapidly through Kurt's body, making him sweat. "I love you too, you know that, right?" Blaine said softly.

"Mm hmm," Kurt couldn't trust his voice right now. _Blaine's an angel, my angel,_ he sighed, _my guardian angel. _Kurt leaned in again. A short time after their lips locked, Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt did the same so as to keep their lips connected. Then Kurt was able to experience a new part of Blaine—his talented tongue. Kurt's brain shut down completely as he let his insticts take over. There was just him and Blaine. He unlatched his hands from Blaine's gorgeous and, well,—conditioned—locks of hair and ran them down Blaine's chest in seductive swirls. Kurt was in no mood to let up in the least. Blaine moaned, and that set Kurt off. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure as well, and at that, Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed and moved so that he was underneath Kurt. Kurt just couldn't stop running his hands along Blaine's body, and his body moved with every long, smooth stroke from Kurt's soft hands. But Blaine apparently wasn't going to settle for just that with Kurt. He obviously wanted some skin. He practically ripped Kurt's shirt off over his head, giving the two estatic lovers a chance to breathe when they parted lips. With Kurt's shirt thrown on the floor, Blaine was going in to kiss Kurt again, but Kurt pushed him away, lips pouting playfully. Blaine could read Kurt's face, and immediately stripped his shirt off. "That's better," Kurt whispered, and leaned back onto Blaine's smooth, well-muscled body. When their skin touched, Kurt could practically feel the butterflies flying around frantically in his stomach. The first time Kurt got stage-fright, and it was in a bed with Blaine. Kurt wanted to do something to Blaine then that he had never wanted to do to anyone else, ever. He wanted to taste all of Blaine's skin, not just his lips. He kissed Blaine's lower lip and then moved down his jaw, and lower, lower, lower. Blaine seemed more than content as he felt up Kurt's chest with his hands, while Kurt felt up Blaine's chest with his lips. The hot breath blowing on his chest made Blaine gasp for air as Kurt tongued his abs. They were soft, playful licks. The way Kurt danced his hands around Blaine's hips made him laugh. Then Blaine was done waiting. He pulled Kurt back up to his face, ready to get really into what they were doing and about to do. But just as their lips locked and their bodies started to move together more fervently this time, they heard a furious knocking on Blaine's door, and they froze, because then they heard an angry

"Blaine!" which David yelled at the top of his lungs from the other side of the door, "Unless you're making love to Kurt, you'd better have a good explanation of why you ditched me …" He stopped as he had flung the door open and saw the two sweaty, breathless, and shirtless boys on Blaine's bed looking wide-eyed at him. A quick, awkward silence, then "Well, it's about freaking time!" David screamed, averting his eyes and turning to leave with a sly grin on his face. Just then, Wes came to the room. Upon seeing the spectacle, he grinned like the Chessire cat.

"Grr . . . get out of here right now!" Blaine screamed bloody-murder as Wes and David high-fived each other. By this point Kurt had slinked on the floor behind Blaine's bed with his head peeking over the edge, too freaked out to say anything. Blaine furiously ran up to Wes and David, who ran out of the room laughing like crazy and making a huge scene in front of all the other Dalton students hanging around in the dorm. "Nothing to see here!" Blaine said to all the confused Daltonites. He gritted his teeth, slammed the door, and this time made sure to lock it.

"Blaine and Kurt are getting it on!" Wes and David yelled from the top of their lungs as they ran past Blaine's closed door.

"Shut up and do your homework!" Was Blaine's immediate reply. Blushing, Blaine turned towards Kurt, "I'm so sorry about all this, they just don't know when to quit." Kurt could tell from all the noise outside Blaine's room that the rest of the dorm was "evacuating the premises". _I suppose seeing Blaine shirtless and mad in the doorway was enough to make everyone else believe what Wes and David said to be true_, Kurt thought. Then he said, "I-it's okay," as he stood up from behind Blaine's bed. And they stood there, just smiling at each other. And all Kurt could think about was how Blaine was truly his guardian angel, and that nothing and no one could ever hurt him again as long as he was with—Blaine.

**Well, I ended it in a way that I could continue it, but I don't know if I will . . . ? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:  A Romantic Evening

**Thanks so very much for the reviews and favorites! It really means a lot! Sorry about the wait, I kind of have a lot going on right now. Well, this is the second installment, I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**(And I do not own glee, which makes me terribly sad).**

Beep . . . Beeep . . . BEEEEP! "Oh, just shut up! What's a guy got to do to get some sleep around here?" Kurt stopped himself as he realized that it was time for school. Not time to get up and get ready for school, but time for first period to begin. _Oh, cheeseballs_, he thought as he glanced at his utterly useless alarmclock on his bedside table. He sat up and looked around his still, quiet room. It was just the day before that he had been on top of Blaine, loving him desperately. After David had ruined the mood, however, they had put their shirts back on and Blaine had helped Kurt with his homework. "Like the angel his is . . ." sighed Kurt as he got up and dressed. There was no point in rushing—he would be late no matter what.

Kurt rubbed his sleepless eyes and remembered his night of tossing and turning, mind ever on the topic of Blaine, replaying the night over and over again, asking himself if he and Blaine were officially "together" or not. They had kissed—that much he knew for sure. And their feelings for each other were obviously reciprocated. As Kurt gazed into the mirror, looking at the already boring-looking Dalton uniform and reassured himself. _The feelings __are__ reciprocated. He __does__ love me back. So, today at lunch, I will __officially__ ask him out_. Kurt was proud of his courage, the courage that Blaine had given him.

When he was finally ready and strode down the hall, it was already second period. Surprisingly, Kurt's courage didn't dwindle in the slightest as he waited for lunchtime to arrive. After second period, as he was scooching through the halls trying not to get jostled by all the boys running around through the school, so sure that his courage would last, he heard a muffled,

"Kurt? Kurt, is that you? Hey—wait up, buddy! Where were you first hour?" He froze at the familiar voice coming from behind him. _ No, no, no_. He felt his raw courage crumbling. Blaine rushed up to Kurt as he turned around shakily to face Blaine. _Oh, oh, oh, what do I do? What do I do? _"Kurt, where were you first hour? David told me last hour that you weren't there," he repeated, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, making him jump. Blaine had a startled look on his face and removed his hand. His face darkened as he seemed to realize something important. "I—I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't realize . . ." Blaine looked like he was about to start bawling. "I'm so sorry about . . . last night. I didn't know that's not what you wanted. I just-"

"Geez, just shut up, will you, Blaine?" Kurt didn't care about the other boys in the hall. He would sooner die than have Blaine misunderstand just how he truly felt about yesterday. "Here I am trying to ask you out properly, and you're just making it so much harder!" Kurt inwardly slapped himself for letting Blaine make him so emotional. But he knew what he wanted, and that was Blaine. Seeing Kurt's face redden made Blaine smile a little, although he didn't quite know why.

"Of course, Kurt. I'd love to go on a date with you." Inwardly, Blaine heaved a sigh of relief and passion. _So, he doesn't regret yesterday. _Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and squeezed them as his heart began to thump rapidly. What was it about Kurt that made him so giddy with child-like love? Everything. There wasn't a thing about him that turned Blaine off.

The red in Kurt's face lightened as his face brightened with an ear-to-ear smile that he failed epicly at trying to hide.

"Re—really? I mean . . . ok, um, . . . meet me at my room at six tonight?"

"I'll be there." It was then and only then that Kurt could finally tear his gaze away from Blaine and take stock of the people in the hallway around him . . . or the lack thereof. _How could I fail to hear the final bell?_ The hall was as empty as a desert at noon, with no one but the two lovers fully engrossed in each other's presence. _Shoot! Third period has already started and I somehow managed to miss the bell—again! How does that happen to a person?_

"Class has already started, so I'll walk you to your class and just tell the teacher that you got lost and I was just showing you around. This is only your first week here at Dalton, after all." Again with that breath-stealing smile. He seemed completely unfazed by the fact that they were late for class, while Kurt was practically hyper-ventilating.

"Okay. Thanks." Kurt melted as he turned to walk towards his French class with Blaine beside him, clinging gently to his hand.

It only took a few steps in silence for Blaine to lose all bodily control and get as close to Kurt as humanly possible without knocking him over and unlatched his hand from Kurt's only to string his arm securely around Kurt's hips. He leaned his face over and kissed Kurt's soft, warm cheek.

Kurt spun his face to meet Blaine's lips, not missing a beat. When their lips touched, they stopped walking as they became lost in each other's distinctive and lovely taste. _Well, at least we won't be lying to the teacher when we tell her that I got lost_, Kurt thought as he pressed his lips harder to Blaine.

Then as Kurt ran out of breath, he remembered where he was, on account of him hearing a noise. He could have sworn he heard a door unlatch, open, and then close again. _But how can that be? I didn't hear any footsteps. . . _ The sudden onslaught of fear of getting caught kissing Blaine in the hallway was enough to make Kurt break the kiss and start walking again. He realized that there was no one in the hallway now, but was desperate to find who had been so a little while before. His pace quickened as he assumed the best thing to do would be to go straight to class with no more fooling around.

Blaine seemed to remember that they had to hurry to class as well, but clearly didn't seem to have heard the door open and close in the hallway. He caught up to Kurt and grabbed his sweaty hand in his. Kurt couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Then, finally, it was four o' clock. Time to get ready. As Kurt stood shakily in front of his closet, he shuddered and hugged himself. _Why is it so cold in here?_ he thought. He turned and briskly walked over to his bedside table, pulling a box of matches from the drawer and going around the room, lighting all the candles he could find. It was a sorry attempt to make the room a little warmer, but Kurt just loved the smell—it helped to calm his nerves (he was also just a sucker for the lemon lavendar scent).

He also loved the way a darkened room looked when it was lit up with nothing but the gleaming glow of the candles. _It's like I'm standing in the middle of the sky_, he sighed, turning off the light to get the full effect of the candles in darkness. Then, feeling utterly stupid, he flipped the switch back on, realizing that he needed the light to see so he could pick out what to wear.

_It has to be something sexy, but not desperate_, he decided, _even though I __am__ desperate for Blaine_. And after trying on many outfit combinations in his mind, he concluded that a simple but elegant theme of dress would be the best, choosing a lush black sweater with silver tinsel delicately woven in, and slightly tight black pants, with silver shoes that shone in the flickering candlelight.

Just as he was confident that his hair couldn't possibly look more perfect, he heard a knock on his door and practically peed his pants, fearing for his life that Blaine had already arrived. Kurt was not yet mentally ready for Blaine's flawless presence quite yet.

"Kurt, it's me. Open up, buddy. I think you need to hear this." Hearing Wes's somewhat concerned and serious voice only made Kurt more worrisome. He practically ran to the door and flung it open, oh-so-close to beheading a stuned Wes on the other side.

"What? What is it? Wes?" Kurt spat at Wes's hesitation. He was officially in panic mode now, although he didn't quite understand why.

"Look, it's just that, well, I know you and Blaine were going on a date tonight—(Blaine's having a heart attack trying to figure out what kind of clothes turn you on the most—suspenders, perhaps?)—but it just so happened that when I was listening to the radio in my room—(trying to drown out Blaine's whining)—and the weather report came on, and we're snowed in. So . . . I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere with Blaine tonight (I would have told him, but I just couldn't bring myself to. . .). I'm really sorry." Wes added as he saw the heartbroken droop in Kurt's eyes. He looked past Kurt into his room and noticed all the bright lights. It kinda reminded him of a festival.

"Wow, Kurt. What's with all the candles? It does look pretty sweet though, I gotta admit." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Praise grilled cheesus Kurt could take a hint, even if Wes didn't know he was giving him one. His eyes lit up as his devious little fashionista mind just hatched the mother-of-all plans.

"Get out. Now!" Kurt yelled, but not in a condescending tone of voice. He was rather giddy, but needed to rush, fearing he was almost out of time.

"But—"

"No! It's okay! Tell Blaine to take his time, and that the date is still on for tonight!" Oh, he could've slapped himself for saying "date" so loudly and enthusiastically in the dorm. "I have an idea, but I'm going to need your and David's help to make it work. You in?" Wes's sly fox smile slid onto his face. Wes was curious as he nodded and leaned in to hear Kurt's plan. Kurt looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was listening in, and then he told Wes the plan.

"Why, but of course, little Kurty." And with that Wes skipped away to get David quickly so as to avoid Kurt's reaction to his calling him "Kurty". Kurt tsked loudly but then turned to his room and closed the door. It was five o' clock already, and he had to make sure that everything was perfect and in place by six sharp.

Blaine was skeptical as he walked slowly down the hall to Kurt's room, heart pounding so hard that he was surprised to find that he hadn't just run a marathon. He gulped desperately, trying to retain his cool. Epic fail. He held the modest bouquet of white roses to his chest as he softly knocked on the door with his clean knuckles.

"Come in", was the immediate reply. Blaine gently turned the doorknob to reveal . . . the night sky. Or at least that's what it looked for all the world to be. The candles were numerous and glowing, the only source of light in the room. _Besides Kurt, that is._ Blaine stepped through the entryway, closing the door behind him, not wanting anyone else to even get a glimpse of the spectacular scene. He admitted he was selfish. He wanted Kurt all to himself. Then his eyes were fully adjusted and he was able to fully take in how Kurt looked. _He's . . . beautiful_, he thought, for lack of a better word. Blaine noticed Kurt walking towards him, the already-familiar sway of his hips filling Blaine's mind with a passion no one else had ever made Blaine feel.

Kurt stopped just in front of Blaine, taking in his outfit. He stifled a little amused laugh. _Blaine __must__ be the one for me. He __has__ to be._ Kurt's face glowed as his eyes greedily took in Blaine's ensemble. He was donning a black collared shirt with a sexy, thin silver tie, skinny black (did he mention skinny?) jeans, and polished gray shoes (great minds really do think alike, don't they?). Kurt decided that Blaine looked just like a star himself.

"Hi," Kurt said shyly, breaking the quiet. "I like you outfit," he giggled.

"Hi, Kurty." Blaine's smile glowed even more brightly in the darkish room. "I like you outfit, too." Silence, then, "I, um, I brought you a little something," and he delicately held out the small bouquet of pristine ivory rose buds to Kurt.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Kurt took them in his hands. _How thoughtful can you get?_ "They'll need some water. I'll be right back." He grinned as he walked off to the bathroom to put the flowers in a cup until he could go out and find a proper vase. When Kurt exited the bathroom, he noticed Blaine gawking at the scene before him. Kurt tried and failed (as usual) at hiding his giggle. Blaine spun around.

"Is this . . . for us?" he asked tentatively, stroking his tie. Gosh, did that silly little motion get Kurt's blood a-rushin'.

"Just you and me, baby." Kurt nodded his head in affirmation. "Since we couldn't go out because of the weather, I figured this was the next best alternative. You like?" he asked as he sidled up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his neck, hips swaying ever-so-slightly. Blaine placed his palms on those bony hips, silently begging him to stop doing these things that laced his mind with dirty thoughts.

"I love." Blaine smiled as he rubbed noses with Kurt, his little romantic genius.

"Shall we?" Kurt offered, sitting down at the round little table with a simple-yet-elegant red tablecloth smoothed over the wooden surface. There were two tall candles alight in the center, surrounded by a ring of red roses and yellow daffodils, an unusual but simply gorgeous combination (he decided then and there that roses and daffodils were now his two favorite kinds of flowers). His eyes scanned over the perfectly placed table setting for two. The food was already there—spaghetti and meatballs (of course) and sparkling grape juice to drink. Kurt noticed that Blaine was just sitting there, staring and not eating, and asked, slightly worried,

"Is this okay? Do you not like spaghetti?"

"No, I love spaghetti." But he meant to say—"I love you". He forced a smile as he picked up his fork and began to chow down. He was almost moved to tears by Kurt's romantic skills, seeing as how spaghetti was, in fact, the only proper food to have on an official first date. He never failed to charm Blaine in every way possible. _And I'd sooner have pigs fly then to not make this __the__ most perfect first date Kurt will __ever__ have_. Blaine was determined.

_Oh, sweet gumdrops_, Kurt remembered shortly after beginning to eat, _I completely forgot that I suck at eating long noodles_. Here Kurt had tried so hard to make everything perfect, and wanting a type of dinner that would be easy to eat, but David simply insisted upon spaghetti being the main course, saying it was, "the only proper food for a first official date, y'know?", and Wes sternly agreed. And considering the night wouldn't have even happened if it weren't for their help, Kurt let them make the pasta . . . oh, but he really shouldn't have.

The long noodles hung out of his mouth as he tried desperately to get them all in before Blaine noticed. But in his attempt the saucy noodles whacked him in the nose and chin, making Kurt's face literally a tomato-red colour.

"Pffft." Kurt immediately looked up to see a blushing Blaine with his hand pressed firmly over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. _Oh, no no no, oh Bambi, no. He did __not__ just see all that_. Kurt panicked so bad he froze up and was certain he was going to keel over and die right then and there. Then Blaine ceased his delicious laughter (Kurt had to admit it was delicious, even if he was embarrassed to death), stood up, and came over to Kurt, pushing his chair so Kurt was facing him. Then a sly smile cut across his features as he straddled Kurt's lap and latched his fingers to Kurt's hair. And then Kurt was sure that he had just died.

"I got it, honey," whispered Blaine as he opened his mouth to lick all the sauce off of Kurt's face. Kurt, who had been utterly frozen and unable to move before now, was finally able to breathe. He leaned into Blaine's every touch, every soft, gentle lick. Gosh, what this boy could do to Kurt, both mentally and physically, was un-be-lieveable.

He closed his eyes and laid his arms around Blaine's waist, keeping him close. When Blaine finished and pulled his face away from Kurt's and gazed into his eyes, Kurt experienced an entirely new sensation. He could feel all of his warmth; all the heat in his heart slowly travel up his body and into his cheekbones. What a feeling! He had told himself (and Blaine) that he loved him before, but it wasn't until now that he was absolutely certaine that what he truly felt was love. Oh, but this was it. This was love.

Kurt beamed at Blaine and tightened his arms around him, making Blaine practically fall on top of Kurt and almost making the chair tip over backwards.

"Whoa there, Kurtsie. I don't want you getting hurt, now." But Blaine smiled as well and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. He moved in slowly, and savored every taste of Kurt's rosy lips.

_I never __ever__ want to lose you_, was all they could think as their lips danced.

Now, Wes wasn't one for spying. That was usually David's thing. But he couldn't help just "happening" to walk past Kurt's room during the date. In all honesty, he just wanted to make sure there wasn't any commotion coming from within, signaling a problem of some sort. But when he turned the corner, he noticed that there was already someone outside Kurt's door, feverishly listening in. But it wasn't David. This made Wes panic. He sent David and S.O.S. text and galloped up to the intruder. As he got nearer, he realized who it was.

It was a boy of average height, with a very dark brown shaggy mop of hair. He was heavy-set, but utterly handsome and quite the ladies' man. It was Bullwark. Eric Bullwark. Wes cursed under his breath. _What is his interest in Kurt? He wasn't even into guys . . . unless . . ._ This wasn't going to be good. He loudly cleared his throat, making Eric squeal like the pig he was as he spun on his heel to face Wes.

"Excuse me, but what is it that you are doing?" Wes asked in as polite a tone as he could muster. Ain't no one gonna mess with his Kurty and his little Blainey boy-toy. Not on his life.

"Oh, um . . ." Eric twiddled his thumbs, looking flustered. "It's just that . . ." Wes looked expectantly at him, waiting not-so-patiently with arms crossed. For a legit answer. "Kurt just said he would help me with my French, that's all. But I guess he's busy, so I'll just come by later." He forced a sheepish smile and walked quickly past Wes and disappeared down the hall.

"Is that so?" Wes said to himself, highly suspicious, as he walked briskly over to David's room.

**Well, that's it! I hope you thought it was good! I'll try to put the new chapter up soon! Thanks again! And please review!**


End file.
